neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
World Heroes Perfect
|ratings= |genre=Fighting |modes=Up to 2 players simultaneously |cabinet=Upright |arcade system=Neo Geo (102 Mbit cartridge) |display=Raster, 320 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors |input=8-way Joystick, 4 Buttons |platforms=Neo Geo MVS Neo Geo AES Neo-Geo CD Sega Saturn PlayStation 2 Virtual Console }} is a fighting arcade game developed and published by ADK with the assistance of SNK (now known as SNK Playmore). It was originally released for the Neo Geo MVS arcade cabinet on May 25, 1995. It is the sequel to the fighting arcade game ''World Heroes 2 Jet, and is the fourth and final title of the World Heroes series. Gameplay In World Heroes Perfect, each character had a traditional four-button attack layout instead of the two-out-of-three pressure-sensing button attack layout as its predecessors, but also could achieve stronger attacks by pushing down two respective punch or kick buttons at the same time. Players are also able to perform weak or strong versions of special moves depending on whether they press one or both punch or kick buttons with the special move command. New additions include a few new playable characters, as well as new and modified moves and fighting statistics added to the playable characters returning from the first three World Heroes titles. Other new features are that every character has an ABC Special Move (or "special ability") that can be activated by pressing the A, B, and C buttons at the same time. Moves vary by character, though they all require strategic use and are easy to activate, allowing for more tactical battles. For example, the character Fuuma's ABC Special allows him to fake a special move; J. Max's ABC Special allows him to catch, hold onto, and throw back projectiles; and Kim Dragon's ABC Special allows him to perform counters while blocking. Characters also can use the strongest versions of their desperation moves whenever their life bars are under 50%. All modes from the previous titles were excluded in this version; however, the main mode is similar to the "Normal Game" modes of World Heroes and World Heroes 2, as well as the "Entry to the tournament" mode of World Heroes 2 Jet. At the start of World Heroes Perfect in the main mode, after selecting one of the sixteen playable characters (plus three unlockable ones using codes), the object is to first face several of the seventeen playable characters selected by random and fight them in random stages that take place in different historical periods. After defeating ten characters, the player will face against Zeus and Neo Dio. If the player defeats Neo Dio the players wins the games to see the selected character's ending. Plot A year has passed since the dark tournament association's movements... The world was peaceful and invitations for the third World Heroes' tournament were mailed by Doctor Brown himself. Heroes who wanted to prove themselves, rivals who wanted their matches settled, and other fighters began to gather once more for the decisive tournament. The news of Zeus' participation was also part of the agenda for those who wanted revenge. The tournament's organization was already desperate but that was not its only horror. Ports and related releases World Heroes Perfect was later ported to the Neo Geo AES in both Japan and North America on June 30, 1995, which is the same as the Neo Geo MVS version like nearly every AES versions of Neo Geo titles. This version was later added to the Wii's Virtual Console in Japan on January 11, 2011, in North America on July 26, 2012 and in the PAL region on October 18, 2012. World Heroes Perfect was later ported and published in Japan by ADK to the Neo Geo CD on July 21, 1995, and published in North America by SNK on the same date, which everything in it is identical to the MVS and AES versions, with the exception of replacing FM chiptune background music with arranged versions, plus a few exclusive modes. This is also the only title in the series to have a Neo-Geo CD port be released outside of Japan. Outside of SNK's platforms, it was ported to the Sega Saturn, which was reprogrammed by ADK and published by SNK exclusively in Japan on August 9, 1996. This port has the traditional Arcade mode, the VS. mode, and a CPU VS. mode, and uses the same arranged background music as the Neo-Geo CD port. It also includes some official artworks from all four World Heroes titles. On October 18, 2007, SNK Playmore added it along with its predecessors to the arcade game compilation in Japan for the PlayStation 2. It was later published in North America on March 11, 2008, and on November 7, 2008, both titled as World Heroes Anthology. This compilation was reprinted as part of a series of best-sellers subtitled "The Best" in Japan on June, 18, 2009. Reception References External links Official sites *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/online/worldheroes/ World Heroes] at SNK Playmore *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/nbc/museum/worldheroes/ World Heroes series] at NBC Museum of SNK Playmore General resources * *''World Heroes Perfect'' at arcade-history *''World Heroes Perfect'' at Jap-Sai Category:1995 video games Category:ADK (company) games Category:Arcade games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Virtual Console games